


深呼吸番外

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	深呼吸番外

本以为一个小时就能完成的作品，鸣人多花了半个小时才做完。他甚至没来得及骂叫他过来的部长一顿就连忙赶了回去。一路上他的心跳得飞快。其实他早就在家里准备好了今天晚上要用的道具，比如：润滑剂。他在观摩教学影片的时候学到了不少招数，不知道今天晚上能实践多少。他对自己的初夜多少还是抱着强烈的期待的，毕竟对象是佐助啊，是一靠近就能让他头晕目眩难以自持的佐助！  
鸣人嫌等车太浪费时间，干脆跑着回去了。等跑到家之后，他已经浑身大汗了。等卫衣黏在身上的时候，鸣人才知道后悔，不过就算他坐车回来，他也要把自己身上颜料的气味给洗掉。不论如何，他都是要去洗澡的。  
佐助正在房间读书，鸣人胆颤心惊地敲了敲佐助的门提示自己已经回来了。佐助头也没回地说了声“知道了”。  
“那我先去洗澡……”  
鸣人抓上自己的衣服后就赶快溜进了浴室。连他都对接下来要发生的事情又担心又害怕，他想佐助应该也有同样的心情吧。温水兜头而下，鸣人还是打起了颤，他太兴奋了，闭上眼睛的时候脑海中都会浮现佐助在灯光下白皙的身体。之前有几次飞快地见过佐助的裸体，但那画面一闪而过，鸣人实际上什么也没见到。鸣人有些脸红地想，他的确看到两腿之间深色的什么了不是吗？  
鸣人往身上打沐浴乳，他洗得又快又认真，他把指甲里的颜料统统都清洗得干干净净，揉搓到手指尖发红为止。吹头发的时候，鸣人又想，第一次的话大概还是要花很多时间在扩张佐助的后穴上吧，希望佐助不要因为没有耐心而提前结束这一夜啊。  
最后，鸣人检查了自己身体的里里外外，捂住砰砰乱跳的心脏深深地呼吸了一口，他憋着那口气闯出了浴室，大步大步走进了佐助的卧室。  
鸣人特地留着那盏灯没开，他之前做过研究了，有很多人初次的时候在灯光下会觉得很害羞，在黑暗中倒能释放自己。像佐助，可能要把他的眼睛蒙住让他完全看不到光亮才能不会推开鸣人吧。  
进卧室的时候，佐助已经躺在床上了。鸣人爬上佐助的床，佐助的胸膛正平缓地起伏着。  
“不会睡着了吧？”  
鸣人靠近佐助，像只动物一样嗅了嗅他。佐助的呼吸突然变得颠簸，佐助笑了起来。  
“白痴，怎么像只狗一样趴下来闻我？我像是死了吗？”  
奇妙的事，在一片漆黑中，鸣人仍然能看见佐助那漂亮的双眼，仿佛整个空间的光都藏在了那双黑色的眼睛里。就在鸣人有些不知所措的时候，佐助抬起身子又一次主动地吻住了鸣人。  
鸣人回应着佐助带有挑逗意味的吻，越吻越深，渐渐的，他们的喘息变得粗了。鸣人顺着佐助的唇角一路吻到他的下颚、脖颈。佐助发出轻轻的抽气的声音。  
“鸣人……”  
用那么煽情的声音呼唤着我的名字，明明一直以来都是有些冷淡的一个人，这样真的好吗？  
“佐助，含住我的手指。”  
佐助迟疑了一下，顺从地张嘴纳入了鸣人的两根手指。他的脸和身体都快要烧起来，被鸣人触碰的地方燃起一簇一簇的火焰。  
“唔……”  
鸣人很干脆地拉掉了佐助柔软的睡裤，连带着内裤也被一并脱掉了。突然有些冷冰冰的下体让佐助不适应地扭了扭腰，但佐助的这个举动似乎在鸣人看来是示好的意思，鸣人抽出了手指，舌头伸了进来。佐助情不自禁地抱住了身上的鸣人的脖颈，与他热切地吻了起来。与此同时，佐助的双腿被鸣人抬高。在亲吻的间隙，鸣人变得有些沙哑的嗓音低声说道“分开些”，那声音让佐助有些迷失，他只好顺从地去做了，打开了他的双腿，鸣人那两根被他口水润滑过的手指伸了一根插进了他的身体。  
“啊。”佐助发出了十分短促的一声低吟。  
本以为这一进展会非常艰难的鸣人，手指触碰到了一片柔软的温暖的沼地，那地方有些像棉花，又有些像橡胶，根本不像他想的那样干涩紧绷。鸣人不由得有些困惑，难道是他的那些教学是错的吗？他又试探性地伸了一根手指进去，佐助立即发出了一声清晰的闷哼，那闷哼中并没有不舒服的感觉，而且自己的两根手指长驱直入，根本就没有任何的阻碍。鸣人非常不解，接着插了第三根手指进去，这回终于有一点紧绷了，而佐助也有些不适地呻吟了起来，鸣人好歹有些安心。  
“佐助……”  
鸣人开始抽插起佐助的后穴，佐助用手臂挡在自己的额前，随着鸣人手里的动作，呻吟声变得越来越清晰。很快的，连三根手指都不再是阻碍。在鸣人的前端顶住佐助的时候，佐助有些轻微的失神。因为刚才的扩张，他早已经汗水淋淋。  
“佐助，啊，我还以为我要扩张很久呢，我都准备好了润滑液，没想到这么顺利……不会是因为你天生淫荡吧？”  
佐助是万万没想到鸣人会说出这种话，他刚想反驳鸣人，鸣人的阴茎就用力地插了进来，佐助浑身一抖，差点就咬到自己的舌头。  
“好舒服……”鸣人紧紧地把佐助抱在怀里，两具被汗水湿透的身体没有一丝缝隙地贴在一起，“比想象得还要舒服好多……！”  
“……你！”  
鸣人每一次都用力地一口气干到底，佐助觉得自己的身体都要被顶坏掉了，本来组织好的语言都被顶得支离破碎，变成一声一声的呻吟从口中滑出。佐助抬起臀部迎合鸣人的抽插，呻吟也越来越甜腻。鸣人在耳边喘息，身体绷成一张弓，一下又一下用力地顶撞着他的身体。  
“好舒服啊，佐助，怎么会这么舒服？”鸣人伸出舌头沿着佐助的耳廓舔舐，引起佐助阵阵颤抖，鸣人的声音越发干涩沙哑，越发性感，“后面好软，像融化的棉花糖一样软。”  
佐助咬着牙，本想说话，鸣人这张紧绷的弓一瞬间张开，把什么用力地射进了佐助的体内，佐助发出了一声如同痛苦的呻吟，长长地吸进一口气。  
“啊、啊……呜……”  
渐渐的，佐助有点失去神智，鸣人有时刚好撞在快感点上，有时却与之擦肩而过，佐助始终处于爆发的临界点上，逐渐变得无力。他扭着腰，企图让鸣人每一次都蹭到藏在缝隙中的快感点，鸣人却用用力地抽插固定住佐助的腰部，佐助不悦地夹住了鸣人的腰。鸣人睁开眼朝下看，正巧对上了佐助有些迷离的眼神，佐助的神情像沉醉在痛苦中一样，鸣人忍不住又一次发起了猛烈的进攻，佐助只能像落水的人一样无力地拽住鸣人、贴住鸣人，鸣人成了他唯一的浮板。  
“唔……”鸣人侧过头吻住佐助，舌头用力地舔开佐助的双唇，用力地缠住他的舌头。随着一声闷哼，滚烫的精液射进了佐助的后穴，在射出的那一瞬间，鸣人才突然意识到自己没有戴安全套这件事。之前因为佐助的后穴太柔软而震惊到忘了戴安全套，鸣人不敢置信。佐助的身体在被内射的那一刻便出现了一阵剧烈的颤抖，佐助抬起头，发出忍耐的极细的哼声。鸣人摸了一下佐助的腹部，发现温温热热的黏糊糊的，是佐助射在自己身上的精液。  
“佐助。”鸣人低下头舔了舔佐助的嘴唇，喘了一口气，说道，“最喜欢你了。”  
佐助筋疲力尽地伸出手掐住鸣人的脸，轻轻地说：“白痴……”  
“你喜欢我吗？”鸣人蹭了蹭佐助的脸，又深深地把脸埋进了佐助的颈窝，深深地吸入佐助的气味，有些潮湿，有些温热。  
“啊，你是个混蛋，我为什么要喜欢你。”  
“佐助。”鸣人哼出一声轻笑，牙齿啃咬起佐助的胸膛，他咬住胸前的凸起，用嘴含住，声音显得闷闷的，“你又在撒谎了！”  
佐助无意间一动腿，碰到了鸣人两腿间又一次坚挺的东西，不由得有些恍惚。他想要推开鸣人在自己胸前的脑袋，小声地抱怨：“好痒啊……”  
鸣人把佐助翻了过去，从身后抱住佐助，用力地插了进去。但这次插进去之后，他并没有像之前那样直进直出，每次都干到最深处，他小幅度地抽插着，总是在佐助的快感点边滑过。很快的，佐助忍不住扭起了身体，鸣人则伸手摁住了佐助的胯部。他什么也没说，那张嘴在佐助的身上印下一个又一个的吻痕。  
“好难受啊，鸣人……”佐助无力地趴在枕头上，高高地抬起自己的臀部贴在鸣人的耻骨上。  
“对不起。”鸣人立刻用力地撞了一下佐助的臀部。  
“呜……”佐助的身体紧紧地绷住了，又缓缓地松开，松开之后，佐助沉默着晃动起了身体，这回他企图自己在鸣人的身下动起来。  
鸣人再也不想忍了，让之前看到的黄片都见鬼去吧。他按耐不住又开始用力地干了起来，他有一瞬间想到自己是一把锄头正在一下又一下耕耘着佐助这片田地。佐助会长出如何甜蜜的果实呢？鸣人舔舐着佐助脊背上分泌出来的汗水，两具身体亲密地贴在一起，不断地发出啪啪的声响。  
突然间，佐助的声音变得高亢，鸣人意识到他似乎碰到了佐助体内的某个开关，他开始耸动身体试探地撞击那一点，佐助立刻软了下去，”呜呜“地叫着，喘着气。  
“我最喜欢你了，佐助……”鸣人在佐助的耳边告白道。  
“啊，鸣人？鸣人……”佐助有些分不清东南西北，他坦白道，“我也最喜欢你了……”  
“真的吗？真的？”鸣人急切询问的过程中，也不忘继续干他。  
“嗯，是啊……唔，我不行了……！”  
“佐助的后面好舒服啊，知道吗？”  
佐助有些虚弱地笑了一声，说：“因为我自己在洗澡的时候弄了好久，现在当然已经变软了。”  
“诶？”鸣人有些惊讶。  
“唔，不要停下来啊……”佐助低声抱怨道，扭起腰主动寻求起了快感。  
“原来佐助也一直想要和我H……我还以为就只有我才想这种事呢。”  
“白痴……！我也是正常人啊。”  
“怎么会是正常人呢？”鸣人很认真地说道，同时也用力地干了起来，“佐助是我的宝贝。”  
“好恶心……”  
“那就是天使……”  
“啊……刚刚那下太用力了……”佐助努力地整合那些被鸣人撞得支离破碎的意识，“不要……好恶心！”  
“那就是天使宝……”  
佐助费力地转过身，拼尽全力摁住鸣人的嘴。“住嘴……！”  
“可是我最喜欢佐助了。”鸣人的声音还是顽固地从手掌的缝隙间传了出来。  
佐助伸手揽住鸣人，叹了一口气，认命地说：“哼，我也最喜欢你。”


End file.
